


Alien

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Angst, Not actually Phan tbh, based off my sad real life, just vent, lots of venting, no happy ending, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alien."</p><p>It's been haunting him. The single word, five little letters, three vowels, two consonants. Seemingly spoken everywhere. </p><p>Or, at least, everywhere around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This is vent!!!
> 
> Based off something that actually happened to me when I came out to my "friend" as genderqueer. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> It's midnight and I'm sad okay?

"Alien."

It's been haunting him. The single word, five little letters, three vowels, two consonants. Seemingly spoken everywhere. 

Or, at least, everywhere around him. 

It started innocently enough. The weight of keeping who he was secret was weighing down on him, so he thought he'd just tell one person. Just one. He'd tell one of his best friends, the crazy tuba player, Anna. 

"Anna?" He asked on that fateful day.

"Yeah, Dan?" She asked, pausing from blasting into her tuba. 

"Anna, I'm bi."

Of course, Anna doesn't know what that means. So he has to explain. Then she laughs. 

"That's not real, dude." She shakes her head. "You're just an alien."

And suddenly that's every day. Anna telling him he's an alien, a smirk in her swampy green eyes. Other friends start repeating it. Now Andrew is saying it, and so is Brandon. They don't even understand its significance.

Alien. 

You aren't one of us. 

Not of this planet. 

Alien. 

And it's too much, the word is bouncing around in his head. 

Alien. 

Alien. 

Does difference always make you an alien? Apparently in his now ex-friend's swampy green eyes it does. 

And now he's lost all of his friends. Now he's the outcast, the exiled, the banished. Now he's the alien. 

Alien.


End file.
